A good thing
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: The ups and downs of Raven and Beastboy's relantionship. coninued from my one shot. A night out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are owned by Warner Bros./DC Comics. I am borrowing them for the duration of this story. I'll put them back where I found them, I promise.

It's a good thing.

Chapter 1.

Raven Roth was one of the happiest 21 year old girls around. If you had known her two years ago you would have thought her incapable of happiness, but now since bringing a certain guy into her life made her happy. Garfield Mark Logan AKA. Changeling, he long since dropped the Beast Boy name for something more mature. Except the public stilled called him such. They've been dating for about two months. Tonight is their date night. **Well it'll be a date night is 'she' doesn't interfere.** She being Kory. The alien girl needed some other friends. Sure Raven liked hanging out with her. But when she's out with her man she wants to be out with him. Not him and her. She finished getting dressed and headed out of the room.

Garfield on the other hand was only half dressed. He stood in his room holding two shirts. Raven walked in and starred at her boyfriend, her shirtless boyfriend, her tasty looking shirtless boyfriend. "You're not ready yet?" She said in a playful tone.

"I can't decide between the silk shirt or just a t-shirt." Said Garfield.

"All right, I'm here to help you. Ennie Meanie Miny Moe," Said Raven as she moved her finger between the two shirts. "That's the one." She said as her finger landed on the t-shirt.

"Thank you for helping." Said Garfield as he was getting the shirt on. Afterwards he kissed her.

Garfield then sprayed a bit of Axe Lab on his neck and they were good to go.

-0-

Kory was deep into a conversation with Richard and Victor. "You mean if you install NOS to a standard engine not equipped to handle it. It'll explode?" She said.

"But to mod a engine is a easy task." Said Victor.

"Wanna come with us tonight to our car club?" Said Richard.

"Yes!!!" Said Kory as she headed out with Richard and Victor.

**Well that solves the Kory issue.** Thought Raven with a smile

"So Raven, where are we going tonight?" Asked Garfield.

"I'm thinking something dark, somewhat private, and plenty of popcorn." Said Raven.

"The movies?" Asked Garfield with a slight naive tone.

"Yup. But what to see?" Said Raven.

"The Wickerman, or Eragon, or how about, wait wait, I know. Let's head down town and go see that showing of the first three Harry Potter movies." Said Garfield knowing that only he was privy to the fact that she secretly loved the books and movies.

"Cool!" Said Raven as she grabbed her coat.

-0-

They arrived at a old theater. The line outside looked like a cross between a D&D convention and the Rocky Horror Picture show. People were dressed at their favorite characters just for the movies. Raven noticed a very familiar girl. That girl was one that they used to fight on a regular occurrence until she turned good. "Hey Garfield, isn't that Jinx over there?" She asked knowing full and well that girl over there was her.

"Hey it is. Jinx! How are you tonight?" Asked Garfield as the pink eyed girl turned around.

"Now here's two people that I never thought I'd see here." Said Jinx as she gave Raven a hug.

"We thought you moved to be with Kid Flash." Said Raven.

"We broke up. I moved back here about a week ago. I've been looking for a place." Said Jinx as the line slowly moved to the ticket booth. "What's up with you two? Oh god you're dating. Bout time."

"Yeah. We've been together for two months now. If you don't have a place to stay. How about you stay at the tower?" Said Garfield.

"No. Not right now. I'm going to college. I'm not in the hero biz right now." Said Jinx.

"Wow college. What are you majoring in?" Said Raven.

"Film." Said Jinx.

"Like directing or scripts?" Asked Garfield.

"I'll show you my student film once it gets finished. I'm trying just about every field I can think of in film." Said Jinx.

They got to the ticket booth. Garfield decided to be nice and order for all three of them. Jinx spoke up.

"Thanks for the ticket Gar."

"No problem, You're kinda cool when you're not trying to kill us." He said with a goofy grin.

Raven spoke with a bit too much venom. "Garfield, remember we're on a date." **That Jinx better not be going after my man. Wait! I'm jealous. He's just trying to be nice. Ok time to fix this before I come off looking like a stone cold bitch.**

"Sorry about that tone. Just thought I'd remind you that we haven't really had any private time together in a while." Said Raven with her best puppy dog pout.

"I'm sorry Rea. Jinx it's been nice seeing you. How about we all hang out later on in the week." Said Garfield.

"Sure thing." Said Jinx as she headed towards the theater.

-0-

eight hours later they left the theater. "Now that was a marathon movie session." Said Garfield as he took Raven's hand. Throughout most of the movies Raven sat looking at Garfield. She felt bad for the way she acted in line and wanted to tell him about it. "Garfield can we talk?"

"Sure thing Raven." Said Garfield as he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you while you were talking to Jinx. I guess that I'm still new at the whole relationship thing. I'm afraid of losing you."

"That guy was just using you. Rae, there is no way that you're going to lose me. Nor am I going to dump you for the next woman that comes along." to prove this he took her into his arms and kissed her.

That satisfied Raven's doubt filled mind for the evening.

-0-

On the third floor of a small apartment complex, there stood a girl with shocking pink hair. She unlocked the door to her place and went in. she placed her keys on a table next to the door. As she went into the living room she hit a small button on a remote. The room filled with music as she headed to the kitchen. Here body was on auto pilot as her mind wandered to a certain green skinned male. **I didn't think that boy would grow into such a hottie. Wow!!** With a grand amount of mischief in her eyes she came up with a plan to get her a little green man.

Author's note:

This is the first chapter of a ongoing series. I'm not sure where this is going to go but feed back is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and please review if is strikes your fancy.

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are owned by Warner Bros./DC Comics. I am borrowing them for the duration of this story. I'll put them back where I found them, I promise.

It's a good thing.

Chapter 2.

Jinx was sitting in front of her computer playing a game. After attending school she needed to relive some stress. A good game of Fable was just what the doctor ordered. As she killed her hundredth chicken, she thought about him. **Wow I'm transfixed. I only saw BB for about ten minutes, but I can't stop thinking about him. He defently matured since last I saw him. But he's with Raven. I know. If they break up, I'll be his rebound. But a couple like that won't break up for a very long time. Unless I help them along with a bit of that old black magic. **A gale of laughter could be heard from the tiny apartment.

-0-

Across town in the middle of the harbor stood the T-Tower. Raven and Garfield were busy trying to decipher the meaning of something. "I have no idea why her milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Said Garfield.

"You know that doesn't mean a real milkshake don't you?" Said Raven in between giggles.

"Uh yeah?" Said Garfield in a tone that made is clear he had no idea what she meant.

"Arghh do I have to show you everything?" Said Raven with a mock annoyance.

"I guess in this situation you do?" Said Garfield getting more and more puzzled.

Raven then started to dance. As her hips moved to the beat, Garfield suddenly found new meaning in the lyrics of the song. But meaning and logic would come later. He was transfixed with his girlfriend.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Said Garfield.

"If I didn't have you to remind me of that everyday, I'd forget." Said Raven as she walked closer to her boyfriend.

They looked into each other's eyes. As their faces moved closer and closer. Their lips parted in anticipation for the kiss. Their lips brushed together... BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ.

"TITANS ASSEMBLE!" Came the voice of Robin over the P.A. system.

"Damn!" Came the voices of Raven and Garfield in unison.

-0-

"We just received word that Dr. Light is robbing the bank." Said Robin as he put on his mask.

"I thought he was too afraid to do anything." Said Garfield.

"He's backed by a more powerful source. Someone in the background is making these second rate villains more powerful than before." Said Robin. "Remember last week when we took on Johnny Rancid?"

"Yeah that was rough." Said Garfield.

"But now lets get Light and ask him some questions." Said Robin as everyone headed out the door to the garage.

-0-

The scene upon arriving at the bank was a purely chaotic one. Dr. Light was bringing out money while a robotic beast was keeping the people at bay. The beast looked like a T-Rex. It was about to pick up a woman in it's giant maw. She was screaming as she felt the beast get closer and closer, then nothing. All that she heard was a loud screech of metal being torn. She gasped at the sight of a green T-Rex rubbing it's head. The woman then said. "Thank you Beast Boy." And ran off after she saw the creature giving her a thumbs up. Beast boy then started to smash up the robot. As the beast was beaten inch by inch, Garfield jumped into the air and changed into a killer whale. Upon landing on the robot, it was crushed into several pieces.

Meanwhile, Robin pulled out his staff and started to attack Light. Their was something different about him. It was like he was a puppet. Raven then noticed that Light was doing the gestures of a complex spell. Raven thought quickly and sent a bolt of black energy at him. It struck him directly in his head and fell to the ground. Robin ran to him and saw that he was out. "Raven do you have any idea whats going on?"

"He's under an influence spell. It's not him. There is some sort of high powered mage taking over the minds of these people." She said as she noticed Dr. Light stirring.

"Whe-Where am I?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" asked Raven.

"NO!!! NOT THE DARKNESS!!!" Said Light as he saw her. After the screaming he passed out again.

"I'm still that bad to him?" Said Raven as she was stricken by grief by what she did to the man.

Raven felt the hand of Garfield on her shoulder. "That was during the time you were under the influence of Trigon." He then embraced her in a hug.

"Lets get him to the tower and interview him." Said Robin as they picked up the fallen villain.

-0-

Jinx was working on her plan when she felt something odd. It was like a tingle in the back of her mind. **What the hell is going on? _YOU ARE MINE. I WANT YOU TO GET THEM, HURT THEM_. What? Why are you in my head?_ GET THEM! DESTROY THEM! HURT THEM! THEY HAVE WRONGED YOU!_ Get out of my mind!** Jinx grabbed her head and started to scream. "Stop! They are my friends! I love him!" was the last thing that she said before the darkness took control.

Author's note: I'm trying to improve the plot beyond just fluffy stuff. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading

Erik


End file.
